


speak with praise

by treescape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Really fluffy smut, fluffsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: “Gorgeous,” Qui-Gon murmurs when Obi-Wan’s voice falters for a split second, one hand tugging loose to brush against his face, and Obi-Wan has to momentarily close his eyes against the sound of that word.Or, Obi-Wan wants to shower Qui-Gon with praise, but Qui-Gon keeps interrupting.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	speak with praise

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a prompt from a [prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) that said "NSFW Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arguing over each other’s personality flaws during a rough round of sex." Except, somehow they ended up having really tender sex, and arguing about how great the other is. I don't know.

“Gorgeous,” Qui-Gon murmurs when Obi-Wan’s voice falters for a split second, one hand tugging loose to brush against his face, and Obi-Wan has to momentarily close his eyes against the sound of that word. There is something about the way Qui-Gon’s voice curls around those particular syllables that threatens to derail him completely.

“Stop it,” Obi-Wan says, and he’s inordinately proud of how determined he sounds. He turns his head to press a kiss against Qui-Gon’s palm, and then firmly takes that hand in his own and presses it back to the mattress above Qui-Gon’s head. He rocks lightly against Qui-Gon’s body, seated fully on his cock, and notes in satisfaction the way Qui-Gon’s arms tremble against the strain of not moving.

Qui-Gon doesn’t look very contrite, though Obi-Wan is sure he’s doing his best to appear so. “Please, continue.”

Obi-Wan lifts himself up until just the head of Qui-Gon’s cock is still inside his body, and only speaks again on the down stroke. “I love how your hands can be so gentle.” He tightens his fingers around Qui-Gon’s, feeling their roughness and relishing their strength. He can’t seem to figure out how _he’s_ the one blushing at the words coming out of his mouth, especially when they’re objectively so innocent. Qui-Gon has mastered the art of praise in the years since they became lovers, somehow able to sense exactly what words will make Obi-Wan melt with the sweetness of them or fall apart with unbearable desire.

But for all his own supposed skill as a negotiator, Obi-Wan fears that this is an area in which he is sorely lacking. He seems to be forever incapable of articulating exactly what Qui-Gon means to him.

So he’s decided to try harder, even if Qui-Gon isn’t being particularly helpful. It's difficult to even _think_ , let alone to speak with any coherency, with Qui-Gon's voice leaving trails of pleasure in its wake.

“It is easy to be gentle with you,” Qui-Gon says, and he makes it sound like a matter of fact. The Senate is corrupt. The Force underpins all life. Obi-Wan deserves gentleness. He doesn’t even seem to be doing it on _purpose_. It is as if the words come naturally to him, though never in a way that feels rote or mechanical.

This time, when Obi-Wan slides up, he goes all the way, stifling a sound of loss as Qui-Gon slips completely free.

“I apologize,” Qui-Gon gasps almost immediately, and his fingers tense against Obi-Wan’s as if he wants to pull them both free this time. Obi-Wan knows exactly how that would go, can practically _feel_ Qui-Gon’s hands come up to bracket his hips and slam him back down, and even though he wants it so badly he can hardly see straight, he tightens his own grip in warning.

He waits a moment to gauge the sincerity of Qui-Gon’s apology, and then lowers himself back down onto Qui-Gon’s cock. The fullness that comes with it makes him want to beg Qui-Gon to flip him to the mattress and take him apart piece by piece. Instead, he moves slowly, almost lazily, as he ponders what he wants to say next.

When Qui-Gon is finally, _finally_ as deep within Obi-Wan’s body as he can possibly get, Obi-Wan leans in until Qui-Gon’s lips almost catch against his own. There are so many things that Qui-Gon deserves to hear, so many things Obi-Wan could choose to focus on. Qui-Gon’s voice, which is Obi-Wan’s favourite sound in the world. Qui-Gon’s eyes, which are works of art rivaled by none. Qui-Gon’s heart, which seems to have room enough for the whole galaxy.

Before Obi-Wan can speak, Qui-Gon’s voice is registering again in his ears. 

“So sweet.” Qui-Gon presses the words against Obi-Wan’s lips and sweeps his tongue inside Obi-Wan’s mouth, as if chasing the taste of him.

Obi-Wan pulls back—one of the hardest things he’s ever done—and rests his forehead against Qui-Gon’s as he tries to catch his breath.

“ _Qui-Gon_.”

Somehow one of Qui-Gon’s hands is free again, closing around one of Obi-Wan’s hips as if afraid that he’ll pull off a second time.

“It is entirely impossible,” Qui-Gon says defensively, tilting his head back a little further against the pillows so that he can angle up to capture Obi-Wan’s lips once more, “to resist telling you how beautiful you are.”

“You’re insufferable,” Obi-Wan breathes indignantly against Qui-Gon’s mouth. Probably he shouldn’t be smiling into the kiss as he says it if he wants Qui-Gon to actually believe him, but then, he doesn’t really. It isn't true, even if he can be plenty bothersome at times.

“And you’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to write something short and sweet before trying to get the next chapter of Sith!Obi-Wan done.


End file.
